


Dark Paradise

by thealternateconstellations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, F/M, Second War with Voldemort, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealternateconstellations/pseuds/thealternateconstellations
Summary: Time, Death and Love. How Draco and Astoria will survive the war?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters (some of it were products of my imagination) and I am re reading the complete series of Harry Potter so that I won't lost touch of how the characters interact and what are their thoughts so forgive me if some of them are not perfect yet as they seem in the book/movie. 
> 
> P.S this is just a fanfiction, I was itching to write my thoughts about Draco because I was so brokenhearted for him and I think he deserves an ending. I was also in-love with his mother Narcissa (underrated character in the movie and book) so I ended up with this story. Lastly this was originally from my fanfic.net account and decided to post it here also.

The Greengrass girl could not contain her excitement she is finally in Hogwarts the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. Her older sister Daphne went to the same school only two years ahead of her Astoria wanted to be in the same house with Daphne and today she hopes that she will be sorted in Slytherin.

**"They are ready for us, follow me."**

Professor McGonagall led the way to the great hall and Astoria's mouth parted when the old professor opened the large door. The great hall with candles floating in the air with tables occupied by students from different houses, chattering and waiting for the feast, Hogwarts felt surreal than what she seen in the picture.

Eyes darted to their direction when they entered Astoria scanned the crowd and searched for her sister. Daphne waved at her when she met her eyes and she waved back, Pansy did the same when she saw Astoria. Her gaze landed on the scowling boy beside Pansy, blonde hair almost platinum, grey eyes, boyish grin, and natural smugness that he emits even though he is scowling his presence still screams aristocracy one characteristics of Malfoy that stood out among other purebloods.

**"When I call your name please step forward."**

Astoria inhaled sharply and started convincing herself that any house will do but better if she is in Slytherin.

 **"Watson, Katie."** The girl beside her (whom luckily was not her and missed) stepped forward and sat on the four leg stool Professor McGonagall placing the sorting hat on her head exclaiming….

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

The Ravenclaw house clapped and welcomes the new member of the house.

Three other students were sorted before it is finally her turn.

 **"Greengrass, Astoria."** She felt her legs melted turn into jelly and air left her lungs, but she took a step forward nervously and sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat that will tell her fate in Hogwarts, mentally chanting may the odds be on her favor

 **"Another Greengrass eh hmm….different from the first one."** The sorting hat started. Astoria silently crossed her fingers inside the pocket of her robes.

**"You have the courage and bravery but never a reckless one, ambitious at the same time, you have the guts of a Gryffindor but a mind of a Slytherin…fascinating… but I doubt you will do great things if I put you in Gryffindor. Ah this is confusing but you will do well in…"**

Her brows furrowed, does the sorting hat usually get confused?

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

The Slytherin house clapped for her, she went to their table where Daphne is waiting for her and hugged her. She blew her breath and never felt so relieved after sitting on that stool. Her journey in Hogwarts just began.

* * *

Astoria loved all the duration she spent in school, she spent her time productively mostly in common rooms, great halls, library and the Astronomy tower, the place she just recently discovered. The place is quiet and serene and by the looks of it students doesn't even know that the place exist it is a perfect place for someone like her who protects her peace and admires the stars in the sky at night except if she happens to come when there are students snogging and eating other's face.

**"What a first year like you doing in here? Greengrass?"**

Astoria flinched on the floor, Malfoy's voice startled her. She looked up to meet his gaze which she regretted immediately because the boy is scrutinizing her. She should never feel small under his scrutiny because they are equal they are both purebloods however the space seems not enough for both of them or Malfoy's demanding presence rather.

 **"Uh studying?"** She answered not sure if it was even an answer because she has nothing with her but her scarf and wand.

 **"I don't see any book."** Malfoy shot her his famous smirk and glares. Astoria got up from the floor decided to leave not because she is intimidated to his presence but thinking she got nothing to do here anyway she's been here for an hour daydreaming. His arm on sling didn't go unnoticed from her observant eye.

**"Are you okay?"**

Astoria cleared her throat for sounding so monotonous. Malfoy opened his mouth but closed it again.

 **"Never mind, I'm leaving."** She regretted asking, it was not her business and maybe Malfoy thought he doesn't need to explain himself to her. She fixed her robe and scarf excusing herself and left the blonde in the tower. She didn't notice that she was holding her breath only to let it go when she was out of his sight. She just walked away from him.

**"That was weird."**

When she went back to the common room everyone is talking about how Malfoy was attacked by the hippogriff and how it almost _killed_ him this afternoon. _Not the confident and smug heir is he?_ She shook her head, Malfoy is stupid just because Potter did tame the beast he thinks he can and look where it got him.

Summer after her first year was so boring that she almost died of boredom (exaggeration at its finest) she is sick and tired of doing pureblood daughters duty attending tea parties and galas. Daphne isn't enjoying the courtesy either but they knew better than to roll their eyes and complain. The routine or duty is expected from them even before they were born as one of the respected pure-blood families in the society.

* * *

 **"I am sick of seeing peacocks every summer and sick of our mother introducing me to idiots."** Daphne complained she is talking about Draco's birthday held every year in Malfoy Manor. For Astoria she doesn't think it is more of a birthday but rather an annual gathering of Dark Pure-bloods strengthening their ties and securing their places in the society. Introducing pureblood daughters to pureblood sons or vice versa and voila the engagement is secured. Luckily their parents are subtle when it comes to this matter and not to put them in pressure as long as they will end up to a pureblood.

 **"Lucky for me then, I don't have to suffer waltzing after our mother and embarrass our family pretending I am socially awkward."** She grins at her sister's suffering. Daphne scoffed as an answer and strutted towards her friends while Astoria headed to the table where the gifts are being put.

Full is an understatement when she saw how the presents were compiled it's like the space was intended only for the presents. H _e is a Malfoy after all and Malfoys deserves the best._ Draco almost have everything and probably can afford whatever he wants so she didn't put much thought to her present for him he won't have a fuss about it, looking at the number of presents he received she doubt it and probably he won't notice it. It's just a quidditch gloves and for sure he has numbers of it at his disposal.

She did not pay much attention to the party and wander instead, it is her way of avoiding her mother introducing to _'idiots_ as Daphne reference them. No one will notice her that she is gone though.

Astoria looked up to one of the portraits hung on the wall along the corridors of the manor, seems like the area is only for Draco and how perfect he is. It started with a family portrait when he was born, Lady Narcissa is holding the baby snake wrapped in an emerald green blanket while the Malfoy Senior stood beside her. There were others where Draco was only seven wearing an expensive robe standing beside his father. He look so aristocratic even at such a young age. Another one is him and his family again after receiving the letter from Hogwarts which is customary to the Malfoys and him in his quidditch uniform during second year. All of it transitioning from birth until now.

 **"What's your excuse this time Greengrass?** "

His presence did not surprise her but rather confuse why did he left his guests.

 **"I am not the one who has a party, so what's your excuse?"** She turned around to face him after returning the question and smiled like a winner that made him scowl.

 **"I needed air."** He answered flatly but there is a hint of boredom. _Of course the party is boring,_ she rolled her eyes.

 **"Can't blame you, it also bores me."** She answered casually and turned her back on him. It's time to leave.

 **"Don't you dare walk away from me, again"** She stopped on her tracks waiting for him to say something again when he didn't she looked back. He is not angry he is just…..annoyed.

 **"Oh dear, are you offended?"** She feigned an apologetic look.

**"Well if you excuse me Malfoy I shall take my leave in this frivolousness and happy birthday."**

Astoria didn't know where she got her confidence mocking him she even curtsied before she retreated.

 **"What's your gift?"** She stopped again and this is starting to annoy her.

**"Where's the element of surprise if I tell you? Unless you do not appreciate what you received."**

Astoria bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from being sarcastic. She is getting good at answering back sharply to Malfoy which is not a good sign and must grow out of it no matter how a git he is he is still older than her. He look insulted of course.

**"I know you gave me a watch last year and Daphne gave me a golden snitch clock."**

She was surprised to hear that and made her smile at the same time. She didn't know he was sentimental…..or not but it is an honor knowing Draco's appreciative side.

**"You'll know it soon Malfoy."**

Hence she did not give the satisfaction to his query.

**"Just Draco."**

This one caught her off guard. Her mother always reminds her that familiarity is earned when it comes to addressing people. She and Malfoy were acquaintances, does this mean he considers her a friend? Or whatever it is.

**"Okay then, Happy Birthday Draco."**

She didn't wait for him to answer and retreated, she is contented looking at him from afar while interacting with his guests and opening his gifts.

Summer isn't bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the typographical and grammatical errors. I do usually type during the night but don;t worry I'm working on it. Do leave comments/reviews guys it will be helpful to the progress of this story.

2nd year started so far so good. The Hogwarts is so much alive this year since it will be hosting the inter-school Triwizard tournament this year. The original four house tables were extended to accommodate the students from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute.

Harry Potter sparked controversies again when he was unexpectedly chosen and the youngest champion to join _triwizard no more._ Some students didn't take it lightly but Potter proved himself again and won the first task.

Yule Ball takes place after the first challenge. Her seniors were gushing about the ball and who are they coming with, third years and up were ecstatic that it became the topic for the whole week. As for her who is just a second year had nothing to do with it. Professor Snape antagonizes the fantasy by giving assignments to all the class he is handling to be passed on the day before the ball. He made sure that students will not be distracted with the ball just a week from now.

Astoria made her way to the Astronomy tower hoping that Mal- Draco isn't there. She made a counter measure after their encounter in the same place last year and she is also avoiding their sarcastic conversations and banters.

Draco is known as a school bully always making fun of Potter and his friends practicing his superiority. She thought somehow her sarcasm will make it up to the students he bullied though she doesn't like that part of herself.

Astoria made it to the tower and sat on the floor, paging her books and started an essay about her assignments. She doesn't want to worry stuffs in upcoming events so better finish it all so she could do what she want.

Halfway finishing her assignment Mal-Draco came bursting from the door not noticing her dashing presence and cast a _Relashio_ spell. Astoria stood there perplexed but came to her reflexes when the fiery red sparks is coming towards her direction. She ducked to avoid getting hit and threw the blonde haired boy a glare.

 **"Malfoy!"** She called out so that he will notice her bloody presence.

 **"What in the Salazar's name you doing in here Greengrass?"** His eyes widened when he saw her. Why on earth he is storming in and cast a _relashio_ randomly.

Astoria gathered her books annoyed and tucked it inside her bag. Malfoy giving her an incredulous look.

 **"Studying obviously, only if I know you'd barge in here and hex whatever in sight."** She answered in exasperation.

**"I-I didn't know you are here. I'm s-sorry."**

Astoria was frozen in her spot for a moment. Did she just heard him apologize? Malfoys never apologizes, thinking everyone owes them and they are above others.

 **"What?"** She heard him she just wanted to make sure she is hearing it correctly and it made Malfoy groan in annoyance. He doesn't like to repeat things particularly what he said a few minutes ago.

**"I don't like to repeat myself Greengrass."**

Astoria's lip curled into a smug grin. **"Then Professor Snape will hear about this."**

His eyes flashed panic he is used to hex other students for fun without getting caught and earning detention. But Greengrass is different he is not just "some" students and for sure his father will hear about this.

 **"I said I'm sorry it was not my intention."** His voice rising and annoyed.

Astoria couldn't help but grin more evenly and asked him…

 **"Pardon I didn't quite catch that."** In a teasing manner, she finds the situation amusing.

Malfoy batted his eyes at her, glaring deadly. The latter noticed that the girl is mocking him now for her own amusement.

 **"You're playing me Greengrass."** Malfoy scoffed. Astoria gulped when she heard the warning in his tone.

**"Oh really, how does it feel to be played then"**

He was speechless he didn't know that Greengrass could use her mouth. The girl has a sharp tongue the sarcasm did not go unnoticed to his hearing whenever they converse. Is it just the way she talk and answer or she is just hostile towards him? He doubted it.

 **"Have a good day Malfoy."** Astoria left him speechless and it made her day. She is skipping all through her way down to the Slytherin common room with a satisfied grin knowing she just pissed a Malfoy. She met him again in the same place with another of his stupidity. Well she heard _again_ that Professor Moody turned him into a ferret this afternoon as a punishment. Whatever reason it is it was a good laugh, she missed to see a good show. Bet his animagi will be a ferret, stupid git.

* * *

Just two days before the anticipated Yule Ball, Astoria received a letter from Narcissa through Pansy asking for her and her sister's presence when the lady decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley today. The Greengrass and Malfoys have close family ties so it is no surprise whenever the lady asks for their presence, they are one close to daughter Narcissa could have.

 **"Greengrass."** Blaise Zabini approached her when she is heading to the common room.

 **"Blaise."** She acknowledged. The boy seems to be agitated, he wants to say something but he couldn't that made Astoria's brow knot into confusion.

 **"I don't like asking but…."** Blaise scratches the back of his head and looked away. His cheeks tinge with pink.

 **"I don't have all day Zabini.** " Astoria crossed her arms on her chest and gave him a bored look.

**"Well, Daphne was asked by Lucian already and for sure Pansy will come with Draco so…."**

She knows where this is going.

 **"So…"** She urged him to continue.

 **"I guessed no one asked you yet so I will ask you."** Astoria rolled her eyes, there are a lot of girls in Zabini's year so why asked someone younger than him plus she might bored him in the ball because she has no plans on staying after the dance and will probably be in Astronomy tower.

 **"Yeah fine, it is what it is. It's not free Zabini."** She answered.

Blaise nodded in agreement. **"I'll collect when time comes."** sounding like a true Slytherin.

* * *

Astoria's foot ached all through their shopping galore and pampering, Daphne and Pansy can't seem to choose and for Astoria, whatever catches her attention she will get it she thank Salazar she got invited shopping or she will be laughing stock for not wearing a presentable dress (prior to the customs).

She and Narcissa sat on one of the couches inside Madam Malkin's while waiting for Daphne and Pansy as they try on the dress they prefer.

 **"What about you dear? Did you get invited?"** Narcissa asked as soon as she noticed Astoria isn't as eager as the two.

 **"Yes and I have nothing in particular yet."** She answered.

Narcissa stood up from her seat. " **Come on."** Astoria is reluctant but she followed the lady as they search for a dress that will suit her.

 **"Daphne chose the Black one and Pansy prefers the silver thinking maybe you will go with…"** The lady pulled an emerald green ball gown. The clothing is silk the skirt is layered with some chiffon and the bodice is detailed with some simulated pearls, beads, sequins and rhinestone. Astoria gasped, the dress is breathtaking.

**"Lovely isn't it? The three of you honored the color of your house, powerful girls from powerful families. I say you will stand out at the Yule ball."**

Astoria grimaced but she didn't show it to Narcissa, unlike her family and the other purebloods she doesn't have prejudice on blood tolerance. She doesn't like the idea of supremacy either and she kept her opinion to herself or her parents will faint knowing that their precious daughter is against their belief and that will be a disgrace.

 **"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy certainly, I'll take it and thank you."** The lady gave her a faint smile. They waited for Daphne and Pansy before they pay for the dress.

 **"I wonder if Draco has something already Mrs. Malfoy."** It crossed to her mind that Narcissa asked for them instead of Draco so she's just thinking if he has a suit already.

 **"Ah he went shopping with his father, you know Lucius he only wants the best for Draco."** Narcissa smiled genuinely at the thought of Draco. Everyone knows the woman loves his son dearly, she remember Daphne telling her that Narcissa was so devoted sending Draco sweets and goodies from home so he won't miss home that much and Draco shares it to Pansy, Blaise, Daphne and Theo.

 **"Draco is born from the generation of Dark wizards and expected to follow the footsteps of his ancestors. But I know my son better he is still a boy and have to learn a lot from this dark world or he won't know the way out. I just want him to find his light someday."** She didn't get what Narcissa means about the light but she is fascinated by how the lady's eyes filled with love for his son. It is unusual for pureblood women to express emotions because they were taught to keep it to themselves. Showing emotions means weakness but this conversation with Narcissa only proves that she is still a human, a mother that loves his son and it warmth Astoria.

**"What I could do is to protect him while he is still in search for that light even I can't see in the darkness too. You know our kind, pureblood women were raised to tolerate to stand beside pureblood men and that is what I will do to my son, stand by his side but what I will not tolerate is someone hurting him. I won't hesitate to stain my hands with blood even it is also blood."**

Astoria shivered at Narcissa's remark her voice is calm yet every word laced with venom. She is speechless on how she expressed her maternal love it is so powerful that she could almost feel it until the bottom of her spine. One thing she is sure of, never mess with a mother and if that mother is Narcissa Malfoy.

[]

She couldn't help thinking of their conversation until the Yule Ball, Merlin, she is preoccupied and she couldn't be until tonight, she has a ball to attend.

Pansy, Astoria and Daphne helped each other to prepare for the ball she forgot to buy an accessory earlier she was preoccupied after the conversation so she goes with her earring instead.

Daphne looked stunning in her black dress, looking like a goddess of death the dress complimented her pale skin. Pansy suits well in Silver too and it represents her place in the Slytherin house, t equal to Draco Malfoy.

 **"Astoria, I never thought that green will be your color."** Astoria smiled at Pansy for the compliment if that was a compliment knowing Pansy. Thinking she was the youngest to be invited.

 **"A snake on the grass"** Her sister added. Astoria couldn't believe she is the one inside the dress when she looked at the mirror. She felt right and wrong at the same time right because it looked good on her but wrong because she feels like the dress doesn't deserve her.

They strutted to the common room where their companies are waiting. Zabini's mouth parted when he saw her but closed it immediately.

 **"W-well…I-You look very different tonight."** He offered his arm and Astoria accepted it. Her brows furrowed when she didn't see a blonde hair anywhere.

 **"Where is Malfoy?"** She asked Blaise, which she shouldn't have because it is unlikely for her to ask about him.

**"I don't know probably at the ball already….Alone since Pansy is going with Nott."**

She thought he is going with Pansy because Zabini said so but Pansy is with Theo.

Astoria couldn't believe that the great hall is magical as it seems. The great hall was transformed into sort of fairyland and themed with white Christmas. Fairy lights everywhere with actual fairies over the rosebushes conjured all over the place it is so ethereal with everything in white and silver.

Everyone is dancing already and Astoria had lost count how many times she stepped on her partner's feet. Zabini doesn't mind though and he rather finds the situation amusing. Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a certain someone, she found his hair stood out among others and dancing with someone from the same house but only a year ahead of him. She diverted her gaze and focused on not slaughtering her partner's foot.

The dance ended and she curse in Merlin's beard because her feet is sore from all the dancing. She removed her footwear and walk barefoot out of the great hall. Thank Salazar she brought her wand so she can cast a spell to make her feel warm.

Astoria enjoyed the night view at the tower she lays on the floor and watched the stars lit up the whole sky. She did not regret coming here after all that bloody dance.

**"Isolating again aren't we?"**

Astoria once again found by Draco in an unlady like position.

Malfoy scoffed at Astoria's odd behavior, she is so dressed up to be lying on the floor. For sure her parents will lecture her for not behaving appropriately. The girl is not even bothered that he saw her in this state.

 **"Draco, we meet again."** She greeted him in a soft and tired voice.

**"Not enjoying the ball I see."**

He was surprised that the girl was invited at the ball by Zabini. For Merlin's sake Blaise invited a second year barely a woman.

 **"I see you are enjoying it."** There goes her sarcasm again.

His lips curled into a smile but wiped it off before she even notices. He contained his hands inside his pocket refraining himself to reveal what is inside it.

 **"The color suits you by the way."** He complimented and Astoria blushed she thanked Salazar she isn't facing him or she will see his how smug he look right now knowing he has an effect to her at this moment.

 **"Thank you. I thought you are going to the ball with Pansy."** Astoria bit the insides of her cheeks preventing herself from saying more.

**"I—I wanted to come with someone but I was late I guess."**

Draco hid in his room all day when he learnt that Blaise asked her to come with her to the ball. Childish behavior but he just made some precautions not to hex his friend. He lost the interest looking for someone to come with him after that.

**"Pity, explains why you are with a senior."**

He expected the retort, all of her sarcastic replies annoyed him at first it always caught him off guard the fact that Daphne is using a different approach when she is in a conversation but he is starting to get used to it, a challenge perhaps.

He made sure to keep a low profile tonight because he is not feeling the ball and danced to a random senior in the corner. It surprised him how observant she is.

 **"You were looking for me?"** He teased a grin starting to form in his lips.

**"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy, your blonde hair is an eye sore. It's easy to spot you."**

He never felt insulted all his life, not even the famous Harry Potter but this one...A girl, a second year has put him in his place. He can't believe that she can stand up to him.

**"You should be thankful of your surname or I-"**

Astoria crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

**"Parade me of your insults. Yeah Draco I've been hearing that a lot from your victims. I'm surprised that Granger, Weasley and Potter had not cursed you yet."**

Draco winced. The girl has a sharp tongue indeed and knows where to hit with her words.

**"I'm offended, well Granger did punch me. And did you just call me Draco?"**

It was her turn to shut up. Yes their family knew each other but she and Malfoy aren't close unlike Daphne and Pansy.

**"Isn't that your name? What should I call you then? Ferret would that be okay?"**

Draco scowled. Can she stop the snarky comments for a while and take him seriously?

**"Well it sounds good whenever you say it."**

Astoria was taken aback. Draco stopped himself from saying more Salazar knows how he wants to shower her with compliments especially tonight in her dress that perfectly fitted and perfectly colored in her pale skin. Her hair is perfectly pinned halfway leaving some curls hanging on her face. She look like a goddess of the night, she glowed under the stars and he could only stood here transfixed. Not only tonight ever since that day she glowered at him when he threw a hex, missing her fortunately, and on his birthday when she was wandering. She just couldn't get off his mind a like a plague. They always find each other in a peaceful circumstance which he find unusual.

**"My mother said I should have something for the girl I'll be coming with tonight."**

Finally he gets the box out from his pocket. He's been itching to let it out since he came here and found her.

 **"W-what"** Astoria took a cautious step backwards when Draco stepped closer.

 **"I'm not going to bite Astoria. Turn around."** The mention of her name sent warmth into her being, she remember what her mother said that familiarity is earned, she knew why now. It is the first time he addressed her in her name. Astoria did as he told. She turned around waiting for Draco to do something. She gasped when he placed something cold around her neck.

**"W-what in Merlin's name-"**

It's a necklace, the pendant landed almost on her chest. Astoria couldn't help but touch it. It's a black diamond but there is something white in the middle.

 **"It's also a diamond. It's customize and this jewel is from Russia my mother said it is the symbol of the good in the bad."** She turned around to face Draco who is now staring intently at her.

 **"This represents the goodness in the bad."** He held the pendant. Astoria understood what this means and it is the light Narcissa was talking about.

 **"B-but why me?"** A question she couldn't fathom.

**"I was supposed to ask you to come with me but Zabini beat me to it."**

Draco looked away. He removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders, she flinched, surprised by the action.

 **"Good night Astoria. Don't forget to surprise me."** He stepped closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

After that night she was looking forward to talk to him again (because it gave her sleepless night) and give him something in return on his birthday but her family booked a trip out of the country missing his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one bear with me.

Dolores Umbridge is taking over the whole school using her authority as an excuse to punish the students in her own 'medieval way' as what Professor McGonagall calls it. This is not what Astoria is looking forward to this school year. When her family got back from a good vacation in France the Greengrass ladies were invited into a tea party in the Parkinson's mansion and Lady Parkinson filled them in with what happened the past month. By the mention of Ministry interfering Hogwarts affairs, Astoria knew it won't be good and indeed it wasn't when Umbridge sauntered in front of the students all in her pink glory during the feast.

Another thing that is occupying her mind is Mal—Draco. The boy is avoiding her like a plague if she didn't think of him any better she would think he is sulking for not attending his birthday this year. But that is impossible anyhow she has a lot to do as her year levels up the more she got things to do.

She rolled her eyes when she saw her next schedule _she is late_ , an hour of boring DADA with their noses sticking to the bloody textbooks and suffering under her condescending ways of teaching. Astoria mentally noted that her pink ensemble is an eyesore.

She made a run on her way to the DADA classes Merlin knows what punishment is awaiting when she won't make it on time.

**"Miss Greengrass."**

She caught her breath at the sight of the Professor standing in the middle of the class _smiling_ looking expectantly of her arrival. Some of her pureblood housemates if not taught of proper etiquette would be landing their hands on their faces. Great, she made an impression of

the new professor and she is a pureblood.

 **"I expect this school has taught the students how to value time."** She said calmly and still managed to smile _more like grimace_ despite Astoria's tardiness.

**"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again."**

The professor's heels clicked against the floor as she made way towards her. For Astoria, the heels sound like the death bell coming towards her and her doom.

 **"Sorry won't fix nor redo the time wasted because of your tardiness. Won't it dear?"** Her voice dripping with sweetness but Astoria knew better the silent meaning behind it.

**"I hate slackers. Join me after class for tea as your detention."**

She blew a breath. Don't get on Dolores Umbridge's bad side even though the majority of the people here hates her to the core.

She thanked the heavens when the agonizing class ended but the feeling of triumph faded when she remembers her detention. Astoria frowned and slowed down her pace on her way to Professor Umbridge's office.

[]

**_"No you won't Draco, what are you a puppet?"_ **

She stopped on her tracks when she recognized that voice. Eavesdropping would get her nowhere but she is already here so she will make the most of it.

 _Why in Godric's name is Hermione Granger talking casually to Draco Malfoy?_ Astoria thought as she hid behind the pillars holding her breath and listen to the interesting conversation she just accidentally walked into.

 **"None of your bloody business Granger"** Draco answered boredom draw into his face.

**"Do you want to get even with me?"**

They are positioned in a very close distance because Granger looks like she is throwing herself to Draco and Draco looking bored but the tension on his shoulder says otherwise.

 **"What? I'm not some 15-year old lovesick puppy. I'm done chasing you."** Draco threw his apple in mid-air but caught it when it landed on his hands walking past Hermione Granger who rather looked... _hurt?_ What did she just witness _?_ And what does Draco mean he is done chasing her? Are they having some kind of clandestine affair?

Astoria shakes her head and remembering her detention. What she saw was none of her business so she will set it aside and pretend it did not happen. But were they together? If they were then to where in Salazar's name Draco is leading her? And his animosity towards the trio was just a farce then?

 _Don't think of it too much._ She tried to convince herself, not knowing what to convince herself for; Draco's leading or the recent discovery.

**"Sit down Miss Greengrass."**

Astoria wanted to scowl as she takes in the interior of Umbridge's abominable pink office. She sat on the table adjacent to the Professor's desk officially hating the color.

 **"If you don't mind me asking professor, what am I going to do?"** The professor smiled and it irritated her, she opened one of her drawers and bring out a parchment and quill putting it on her table.

**"I won't give you a hard time you just have to write 'I must not be late again.'"**

Astoria cleared her throat she knew deep down that Dolores' version of hard is way different.

**"For how many times professor"**

**"Until you learn not to be late again"** Professor Umbridge answered happily.

Astoria gulped she took the quill provided and froze when she realized what she is holding.

_Black Quill_

With Umbridge's back in her view she wanted to stab the professor using the black quill even though the stab mark will carve on her skin, she will be happy to see that instead of wasting the magic of the quill on a piece of parchment.

Knowing what will happen Astoria still did it. She won't give the satisfaction to the professor that this stupid black quill caused her agony. The pain slowly crept on the back of her hand when she wrote down each letter of the phrase on the parchment so to the back of her hand. She bit her lip preventing herself to cause any sound.

Astoria's left hand felt numb after the torture. Umbridge smiling triumphantly while she watched her student's face contorted into discomfort the whole time.

**"I expect it won't happen again Miss, Greengrass."**

Astoria clenched her fist under her robes.

**"Certainly, Professor"**

At the back of her mind, she won't ever forget this day and cursed the lady in pink to be hounded by centaurs one day.

Draco Malfoy came into the view when she opened the door. Instinctively, Astoria hid her hands under her robes.

 **"What are you doing here Astoria?"** He asked curiously. Astoria did not meet his gaze and look into another direction. This is the first conversation after _that night._

 **"None of your business.** " She answered coldly and walk past him leaving a confused Draco.

* * *

It is official, Draco is now a member of Umbridge's inquisitorial squad he knew that Potter is somewhere in this school building his army in a secret room and that what he is going to find out.

He went to the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle to attend the dinner. His mood turned sour this afternoon after his talk with his ex, _Granger_.

They were over last year before the Yule ball, she surprised him earlier with a confrontation when she learned he is going to join the inquisitorial squad. The girl still acting as if she cares but he knew she just wants to keep him on the leash, their breakup was nasty and he has got nothing to do with her anymore the relationship was toxic. Draco has no plan on being one of Umbridge's puppets he just wanted to exercise his superiority without getting detention. Pathetic but it is one way getting out of himself from the new headmistress's torturing.

He scanned the Slytherin's table searching for any sign of Astoria the girl was in trouble he knew it the moment she went out of Umbridge's office earlier.

 **"Where is Astoria Daph? She is missing dinner."** He silently thanked Pansy for asking Daphne even though it was just a coincidence.

**"It was Umbridge, Astoria got detention from her and looks like it wasn't good she is not going out of her room. That wench, I won't have second thoughts hexing her if something goes wrong with my sister."**

After hearing Daphne's answer Draco half-heartedly ate his dinner. Umbridge is not forgiving and her way of punishment is beyond corporal, whatever she did to Astoria he hopes she is okay.

**"I'm going ahead. I lost my appetite."**

Crabbe and Goyle look at each other and shrug when Malfoy left. He headed to the dungeon to check on Astoria hoping he will make her come out of her room not missing the dinner entirely.

He knocked on her room's door.

**"It's me. Are you there?"**

No one answered he turned the knob and found out it wasn't locked. The room is empty when he opened it. Sighing he closed the door and headed out of the dungeon, he knew where to go.

[]

Astoria skipped dinner, she won't even give a damn about it. She can't go to dinner and face everyone after she just received her detention her sister will just freak out the moment she discovered what Umbridge did to her. So she went to the Astronomy tower.

She stared at her wounded hand, it's ugly. The soothing spell helped lift the stinging pain from her skin but the mark did not go away constantly reminding her of her irresponsibility earlier this afternoon.

**"What did she do?"**

Astoria jumped startled by the sudden presence of someone. _Draco._

 **"I loved pink it's a delicate color you know, sweet, nice, charming."** She let out a sigh before continuing.

 **"Too bad Umbridge isn't any of those characteristics, she is antagonizing the color. It doesn't suit her and I hate it."** Astoria said gritting her teeth.

She was brought back from her trance when she realizes that Draco is here, looking for her. She is still not sure if they are still on speaking terms or Draco was just so busy to pay any attention to her.

 **"Why are you here Draco?"** Astoria asked voice sounding tired. She is in no mood to banter with him.

 **"You missed dinner."** His eyes flashed worry despite the measure in his response.

**"I'm aware."**

What Draco did next surprised her. He took out her hand and examine it.

 **"She used the black quill on you?"** He asks angrily.

Astoria wanted to take her hand away from him but the latter's grip is saying otherwise.

**"Obviously, but it doesn't matter now."**

She attempted to take her hand away Draco on the other hand only tightened his grip and took his wand out. He cast some healing spells to the lacerated areas of her hand fading the marks leaving some light scars on her hand.

 **"You don't have to do that."** Astoria hissed.

**"You missed my birthday."**

She wanted to laugh when a frown formed in his gorgeous face. Draco was fretting that night if Astoria attended his party, he was preoccupied the whole time craning his neck every time someone

arrives to see if a certain brunette came earning a nudge from his father for being inattentive.

**"I presume your family was informed of our absence."**

Draco bit back a retort. Yes, his family was informed beforehand however in his case he was informed after his party.

**"I said surprise me but I didn't deem you would surprise me actually**

**by not attending."**

Astoria winced. He was expecting her she didn't put much thought not attending because she assumed he will be too busy and won't be bothered by her absence.

**"Are you sulking? Sorry, we are not able to go it was important mother had to see the healer."**

Draco paused momentarily, all the intention of sulking and ranting faded. The lady Greengrass had to see a healer?

 **"I understand. Is Mrs. Greengrass okay?"** He suddenly felt guilty for acting like a child.

Astoria bit the inside of her cheeks to contain her smile. Draco is that pureblood, spoiled rotten, arrogant, confident child. She couldn't blame him she didn't tell him the reason why they were in France.

 **"It's nothing serious it's just a general check-up** **to see if we inherited some curses from our ancestors."** She avoided Draco's stares and focused on the skies.

**"Glad to know"**

They didn't know what to say next so they remained silent. Draco still staring at Astoria figuring her out like a puzzle he wants to know what's going on inside that brilliant mind of hers. He just wanted to stare at her all night under the light of the moon leaving his reality for a while.

 **"Draco…"** Astoria turned to look at him, Draco wanted to faint when he meet her stare. Her eyes were like a knife to his soul, piercing him directly inside. It was bright like the color of spring full of hope and bloom and the innocence that Draco wanted to protect from this dark world.

**"Be someone you wanted to be and be happy Draco."**

Draco heard a crack. The cold night doesn't seem to feel cold, instead, he felt some warmth inside.

Astoria stepped closer until she is just inches away from where he stood frozen.

 **"Happy Birthday, Draco"** She tiptoed and leaned forward giving Draco a peck on his cheek

_**"Bonn soiree"** _

She felt better after and thanks to Draco for listening. However, her heart is beating erratically her stomach lurching and mind in euphoria. She felt like she is riding a broom and diving thousand feet from above at full speed.

What had she done? Her eyes widened when came a realization.

 **"Oh for Merlin's sake!"** She just kissed Draco Malfoy! She invaded his personal space and he was too kind not to push her away. Bet he was taken aback the action caught him off guard.

**"I can't look at him now."**

She was muttering profanities on her way back to the dungeon while reflecting the stupidity she did. Oh Salazar she can't look at his perfection now, those sharp features, steely grey eyes, his fair skin, his blonde hair goodness she'll avoid him now and he will confront her for having to audacity to kiss him.

* * *

The next week Astoria succeeded in avoiding Draco. She always measures the time of her interaction so they won't bump into each other plus Draco is in the inquisitorial squad now strutting on the corridors like he owns the place so she is doing her best to avoid any encounter with him.

Astoria stopped in the middle of a hallway to catch her breath, her insides went panic when she caught the sight of a certain blonde and ran for her life. She put her hand against the wall to support her stance. She looked around the deserted place and her mouth fell open when a door appeared from nowhere. For sure it wasn't there when she arrived she even rub her eyes to make sure the light isn't tricking her. She almost fell backward when it opened and revealed Potter _with his army_ they halted when they saw her _._ Both parties looked shocked but Potter's group was the first one to recover and took out their wands alarmingly. She took out her wand too but did not point it towards them.

 _Great now they are threatened because I'm a Slytherin._ Astoria cursed mentally she won't stand a chance if ever they will hex her.

**"What do we do Harry? She's a Slytherin and she will rat us out."**

Astoria wanted to roll her eyes at Ron Weasley's remark though she can't blame them, the majority of the inquisitorial squad were from Slytherin. She won't rat them out if they will agree to a bargain but she won't give them the satisfaction she is still a Slytherin with pride.

**"Astoria Greengrass"**

All eyes darted at Hermione surprised that she knew her name.

**"She is sister to Daphne Greengrass Harry and no doubt she will tell them what she saw."**

This time Astoria did roll her eyes. The

group disliked the changes Umbridge made in Hogwarts and what she saw is some kind of preparation for a revolution. Who is she to stop them from stopping Umbridge it's just that she finds their prejudice funny.

 **"Astoria…."** Harry Potter started cautiously.

**"I am asking if you could keep with you what you just saw."**

Everyone has prejudice only they are subtle about it and the thought made her wince.

 **"I am quite offended that you think I will rat you out because I'm a Slytherin and a Greengrass."** She quoted what Weasley said just to make him squirm a bit, and he did. The group let out a sigh of relief to her statement.

 **"Thanks, we owe you."** It was Neville Longbottom and it was a wrong move.

Astoria's eyes darted to Granger when she winced. She remembers what she saw a few weeks ago, the conversation between her and Draco. Her eyes gleamed knowingly at her.

**"But it's not free Harry Potter."**

Harry tensed. He forgot that he is talking to Slytherin realizing his friend's mistake.

 **"What I will ask is easy don't worry."** She crossed her arm on her chest. If there is something she is good at it is bargaining. She loves collecting debts.

**"Name your price."**

Her gut is telling her something and thinks now is the time to execute her skill in bargaining. Consider this as a gift to Draco.

She met Hermione Granger's eyes.

 **"Don't kill Draco when the time comes."** It meant regardless of the circumstances. Her eyes never left Hermione Granger's but her words were direct to Harry.

It sounded too much but she knew that things will turn nasty someday and Harry Potter will not be in control of what he will do so this agreement will guarantee Draco's life. The word is for Harry and Hermione because if Harry can't help himself to kill Draco one day Hermione will prevent that from happening.

**"I guarantee you no one will know about this unless Umbridge will find out by herself. I want your word, Harry."**

Potter looked hesitant but it's not just him it is also about his friends so he agreed to the Slytherin's term.

**"I will Astoria."**

Astoria's eyes lingered at Granger waiting for that silent agreement when she met her eyes she nodded to Astoria and Astoria leaves them.

* * *

The next three days Astoria pretended like nothing happened but Potter's group keep throwing warning glances at her as if she doesn't know how to hold her end on the bargain. It almost slips to her mind that she is also avoiding Draco. The time came and the ferret had cornered her hauling her to the Astronomy tower.

 **"W-what the!"** She tried to free herself from Malfoy's grasp but the blonde is not letting go of her anytime.

 **"You are not running away, you always walk out on me Greengrass,"** Draco said with warning.

Daphne saw the two of them and noticed her sister struggling.

 **"Where are you taking her Draco?"** She eyed him warily.

 **"Move out of the way it's none of your business"** Daphne stood firm and keep the staring contest between her and Malfoy.

 **"I'm fine we just need to talk."** Astoria tried convincing her sister. Daphne was reluctant at first but stepped aside half-heartedly.

The blonde succeeded in bringing her to their haven.

**"Now tell me why did you drag me here?"**

There goes the erratic beating of her heart and the lurching of her stomach again she is doing her best not to meet his eyes.

**"Why are you avoiding me like a plague?"**

She dreaded the day he will ask her this question because, to be honest, she doesn't know how to answer it.

 **"I am busy."** She answered innocently. She lied because she is just so good at avoiding him.

 **"Nice try you can do better."** Draco's eyes flared with annoyance he looks frustrated.

 **"I was busy. Aren't you busy? O.W.L exam is coming."** She diverted the topic hoping Draco will be distracted.

**"I don't give a knut about the damn exam."**

It's a dead end. Draco won't let her go if she won't tell him the truth.

 **"I was…"** She held back the frustrated tears threatening to fall she hates to be cornered in a situation she doesn't know what course of action to do.

 **"Fine, I was avoiding you because… I….Merlin how do I say this."** She tried putting together the words not making it sound more awkward than already it is. She blew a breath to calm down her insides this felt wrong, for a trained pureblood she never felt so rambled by Draco's presence before not in a bad way but there is something about him that will make her bend will someday _and she already did._

**"If you're thinking of that kiss I don't regret it. It's the one I liked from the presents I've got."**

His annoyance was gone, thrown into the heights of Astronomy tower. He is again radiating the usual smugness. A blush crept to her cheeks she hid her face using her hands embarrassed of the situation.

**"The running away bothers me Astoria. I hope you won't run away someday when I need you."**

Silence

 **"Draco."** She said in an audible whisper.

**"I wanted to be worthy of you so I am trying my best to be one."**

Her mouth parted. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy is speaking like a devoted man. The big bad bully, arrogant, elitist, supremacist, racist, prejudiced Malfoy is worried that she will run away from him. He must be sick.

 **"Are you sick Malfoy?"** She didn't realize that her thoughts are speaking for her. Draco frowned at her response.

 **"I won't say it again."** He looked away, his pale complexion turn to

beat red.

 **"Remember what I said Draco? Be someone you wanted to be. And I think it's enough for me."** Astoria assured. She is not running away because she will wait on the other side where there is no darkness.

Draco let out a relieved sigh. He is not there yet but he is close and when the time comes he is ready for her he will hold on to her and never let go. For now, he will be the best version of himself to break down his façade so he will be worthy of Astoria Greengrass, the girl who gave him hope who is just waiting for him on the other side.

**"So that means you will stop hexing our schoolmates and your animosity towards the trio."**

Astoria regretted mentioning the trio knowing that Hermione Granger is part of it.

**"I stopped hexing our schoolmates when Granger and me-"**

He screeched realizing he almost poured out the past about him and Granger.

 **"I know Draco."** Astoria beat him to it.

His eyes flashed panic ready to explain about that part but Astoria raised her hand.

**"I don't care about what happened. She's just past now and pasts should be left behind."**

His brows knot into confusion about how Astoria knew about them is a mystery. No one knew about their relationship hell even Hermione's golden friends but he still wanted to tell Astoria what happened it will be unfair to her part.

**"It started during our third year after she punched me. I was eager to make her life miserable and her friends but things change I fell for Granger. I stopped calling her mudblood and was subtle in insulting her friends but it wasn't enough for Granger. I should have known she is just keeping me on the leash but still, I chase her like a lovesick puppy. I got tired and call it off. No one stood up to me like that except Granger."**

Draco sighed he stared at Astoria's eyes but it was void of any emotions.

**"It's her loss. She should have looked more beneath the surface Draco."**

This is just too good to be true. Someone sees him behind everything.

**"Am I that bad?"**

He thought about it. Before he could not care any less to what people think of him, because as a Malfoy they stand proud and they owe nothing to people however it became different when he met Astoria.

**"No, there are just things you lack in touch. That doesn't make you a bad person or any better Draco and now that you know your faults you should come to terms with yourself to forgive your mistakes."**

At that moment Draco was dawned by the realization that Astoria is too good and pure for him. They were both purebloods raised by the same beliefs but she turned out better. Was it his upbringing?

**"Don't think of it too much Draco. Since when did you care what people think of you?"**

Her smile brightened up his mood. One smile and his doubts were gone.

**"You will be the death of me one day."**

* * *

Astoria unconsciously holds the pendant of the necklace Draco gave her. She couldn't help but form a smile on her lips whenever she thinks about the blonde. The two of them spend their time

mostly in Astronomy tower talking about how their day went detaching their selves from reality and comes back when time is over. For her, it feels good to see Draco actually smiling genuinely when it is just the two of them and she will trade anything just to witness it again and again. He looks so carefree, like a child playing on the meadows chasing butterflies in his little world then he will placate a scowl or his famous boyish grin when they are with other people which he earns nudges from her. They don't spend much time when the classes on due to their year differences but they make the most of the time when they hang out.

 **"Miss Greengrass"** Astoria halted when Professor Umbridge met her halfway to the dungeon.

**"Good evening professor."**

Dinner is over so Astoria wonders why the Professor bothered meeting her. She could have approached her at dinner or even after class.

**"Would you mind going into my office I would like to ask you some matters?"**

There was something on how the professor smiled and it made her heart race. What had she done this time? Not that she remembers any.

**"Of course, Professor"**

Professor Umbridge strutted to her office leading the way Astoria following behind.

It felt nostalgic entering her office for and how an eyesore it is. She was reluctant upon entering but for the sake of this to be over she obliged. To her surprise, Crabbe and Goyle were there too looking at the same surprise.

**"Sit down, dear."**

Astoria sat down cautiously. Her gut says something is not good.

 **"Do you have any knowledge where Potter and his group were secretly training."** She froze. Umbridge knew but that is not the question. Where did she get the idea that she knew something?

 **"I don't know Professor."** She lied straight-faced because she can. Another skill she possessed is occlumency, her father is one and secretly taught her how to hide her thoughts from legillmens. It

was their bonding and she thanked her father for the very helpful skill she learned not even Daphne or their mother knew about it.

Umbridge lost her calm and composure.

 **"I hate liars Miss, Greengrass."** She warned.

**"It's the truth, Professor."**

Astoria hoped this will be over soon and Umbridge buying her act but seems like the professor had some seventh sense and soon expose her lying.

 **"Should the veritaserum will speak for you then?"** Smiling triumphantly Professor Umbridge turned to Goyle.

**"I am sure Professor Snape will not appreciate the students from his house lying."**

She instructed Goyle to go to Professor Snape's office to ask for some veritaserum. Astoria started to dread she should think of something while Goyle is buying some time.

**"You know Miss Greengrass liars should be punished when I find out that you are lying, you will join Harry Potter and his group into their doom."**

Goyle came back with nothing Astoria knew he did not go exactly to Professor Snape, he is a Slytherin and Slytherins look out for each other. She can tell by his nervousness he did not do what the Professor instructed.

**"Very well then, should I go the traditional way? Cruciatus curse perhaps?"**

Her breathing stop, even Crabbe and Goyle gasped. It was one of the unforgivable spells and there is no way she is using it to a student.

 **"That is illegal!"** Astoria shrieked. She is damn scared of the spell and she vowed her word to Potter at the same time honoring it.

 **"If you just tell truth we won't go this way too far. Someone saw you talking to them!"** The professor angrily answered losing her patience and composure.

**"That doesn't mean I know what they are up to!"**

Umbridge turned to beat red and pointed her wand towards her.

**"Enough! Crucio!"**

She fall to her knees when the curse hit her, she felt nothing but the excruciating pain in her whole being. The room echoed her screams and Umbridge is not stopping anytime.

**" _Expellarmus!_ "**

Umbridge was disarmed and her wand flew in the opposite direction.

Astoria gasps, catching her breath her visions were blurry because of the involuntary tears caused by her pain.

**"Mr. Malfoy."**

Professor Umbridge looks at Draco nervously. Who would not, anyone would squirm, he is livid. His eyes turned a darker shade of arctic blue face red and everything about him screams danger.

Even Crabbe and Goyle sunk in the corner.

**"Do it again and my father will hear about this, you'll say goodbye to your post to the ministry."**

Professor Umbridge stood unfazed but did not say anything further. He assisted Astoria on her feet and left the room without any word.

Astoria is not feeling better still shaky after the effects of curse but Draco's hold is keeping her feet on the ground. They stopped in the middle of the corridors.

 **"Are you okay?"** He asks cupping both of her cheeks and wiping her face that was stained by tears.

 **"Not even better."** She answered weakly, slumping her shoulders, and leaned on Draco's chest.

 **"I'm sorry."** He caressed his hair and whispered soothing words while she cried.

This was an uneventful night, the cruciatus curse was awful and she could still feel the effects in her body. It might even haunt her in her dreams she did not expect to be tormented tonight.

 **"I will never forgive her."** She doesn't know if Draco Malfoy is worth the crucio.

He accompanied her until in the common room. Astoria did not directly go into her dorm room and sat on one of the couch in the common room instead. Draco sat beside her and did not hesitate to

lean her head on his shoulder.

 **"I'm tired."** She said and closed her eyes.

 **"Sleep love…."** Astoria didn't hear all he said as she dozed off into sleep.

Draco stares at Astoria's sleeping figure, he could not fathom why Umbridge has to use the unforgivable spell to her. And speaking of, he will put Umbridge in her place soon. Goyle ran to him this evening telling that Astoria has served another detention from Umbridge. After the professor used a black quill on

her, he made clear to the rest of the inquisitorial squad to look after the Slytherin students to be punished especially if it's just a minor violation that doesn't need to experience the wrath of the professor. However this night gone entirely, he thought it was harmless when Umbridge wanted to use the veritaserum but it was rare to use the potion to Astoria because the connection to Potter is impossible, he will ask Astoria about that.

Then hell broke loose when Astoria is already suffering the unforgivable. He wanted to go livid and wreak all havoc when she saw her on her knees and struck the professor of the same curse.

Potter and his army were caught in the act and they were all punished. Astoria had no idea but Pansy talked about it one morning during breakfast how Umbridge forced Cho Chang to take the veritaserum to tell the truth. Luckily the girl doesn't have to go through what she experienced. Draco wasn't happy hearing it thinking that it might trigger some trauma to Astoria but the latter gives an encouraging smile assuring him that he is alright. What happened that night stayed between them and Crabbe and Goyle, she doesn't want to cause trouble much to Draco's dismay.

They are in Astronomy tower everything went back to normal when Umbridge was hounded by the centaurs a day ago in courtesy of Harry and Hermione. She doesn't have to worry about punishments and it's awful to think but the professor deserved it.

 **"What are you thinking?"** Draco asked, scooting beside her.

**"Nothing, the sky looks bright tonight."**

The skies were dark the past few days it was always threatening to pour but the thunders would only clap.

**"I kept dreaming of fiendfyres and green. Even the old Dumbledore died. "**

Astoria shudders she couldn't imagine what will happen if Dumbledore dies now that there is a threat.

 **"Why would you dream of that Draco?"** She asks softly. This is the first time he talked about his dreams.

 **"Do you think what Potter is saying is true? That he is back?"** He didn't answer but asked the question instead.

**"We can't know. What would you do then if he is back?"**

Voldemort ruling was even worse to think in this instance.

**"I will protect the ones I love."**

How brave. Astoria smiled and holds her necklace.

 **"I love the necklace you gave me."** She forgot to tell him how she loved the necklace it represented something. Something that is about to happen.

 **"Malfoys never settle for less."** He said with a smug and it made her laugh.

 **"No silly. Actually, it's ugly."** The confident grin on his face faded.

 **"I'm offended."** He held his chest dramatically and feigned a hurt.

 **"It's ugly because of the combination, it is contradicting. The white looks like it don't have a purpose and an imperfection but you know why it is there?"** she paused momentarily and admires the necklace.

And he felt that warmth again, her words always sound comforting. It gives him courage and he will hold on to it,

**"No matter how dark it won't consume the little light left. It is a symbol of hope a little faith that's why I love it because it says about what's happening."**

**"Draco…. This is not about good and evil anymore I just want you to know that I will wait on you on the other side. We don't know what's ahead of us and our means for survival but I** **will see you there."**

Astoria's breath hitch, she lays it all out, she already bent her will heck she even suffered cruciatus for it. It scares her to death of what Draco might become when he will be torn choosing his family or his freedom she could only hope to hold on the little light left in him.

**"Astoria…"**

Draco felt scared too, Astoria speaks like she knows what is going to happen. He is not liking the idea that she will be gone someday so he vowed to himself to protect her at all costs. She is right there is no good and evil, it is the means for survival.

Astoria leaned forward until their faces are just inches away.

**"Be my light Astoria."**

Draco cupped her cheeks and look intently into her bright orbs.

**"I will Draco."**

His lips met hers. The stars are witness how they seal their commitment.

* * *

Astoria woke up from a very good sleep and the reminders of last night it only faded when Daphne barge into her room and break the news.

**"Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban. Draco was summoned to go home."**

Her heart breaks for Draco. The cruciatus curse was worth it after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**"** _ **Legilimens"** _Narcissa Malfoy took a sharp intake of breath as she watches in horror at the scene in her own house. Draco is curled up on his seat while the dark lord delved into his mind.

Draco, the son she love. She could only watch him helplessly as Voldemort takes all innocence left in her son as his soul being sold to him.

 **"Fascinating, you have beautiful memories. I say your friend is fascinating too. I am looking forward meeting her and persuade her to join me."** Voldemort smiled sardonically as he watches Draco panting heavily.

Even with the short practice of occlumency did not help him prevent the dark lord from penetrating his mind. He still found her and will use her.

 **"Leave her."** He said through gritted teeth.

Voldemort chuckled.

 **"Watch your tone, child."** He warned but Draco remained unfazed.

 **"Shame, your father failed to do the simple task I ask him."** He said as he walks in circles around the wide ballroom of Malfoy Manor, Nagini trailing behind.

**"Now that you took your father's absence I am sure you won't do the same as he did."**

The Malfoys were all over the papers after his father served a stint in Azkaban. The noble name was tarnished. But Narcissa held her head high despite the disgusting looks thrown to them by the people. She is a Black by blood and Malfoy by name, they have pride and a scandal won't cowered them and hide in the large of their manor.

 **"I will not fail you…my lord."** Draco answered catching the last phrase with emphasis.

Narcissa is silently praying to any deities that the dark lord will spare her son. She could take the dark lord's disappointment and wrath just to leave her son out of it. It is impossible but she had to think or she will lose him to his evil machinations.

**" _legilimens"_**

She jumped on her spot as Draco grunted in pain. She sought her sister's eye for help who is watching in awe _unfortunately_ at the scene. She could tell she is enjoys watching people being punished even if it is her own nephew.

**" _crucio!"_**

Draco fell from his seat, no sound coming from his mouth but writhing in pain.

 **"Bella!"** She hissed at her sister breaking her from her own little bubble knowing she is the only one who can help her at the moment.

 **"My Lord…."** Bellatrix took a cautious step towards Voldemort and her nephew.

Voldemort screeched.

 **"I will train him, prepare him for his mission. He will be ready."** She said suggestively much to her sister's relief.

He let go of Draco and look at Bellatrix with apprehension.

**"He is ready. We have an agreement don't we Draco?"**

Draco held his head to meet Voldemort's stares.

 **"Yes, my lord."** Voldemort raised his head in approval.

**"Come Nagini, we got mudbloods to torment."**

The snake slithered and lingered at Draco for a moment. It hissed at him before following his master.

 **"Draco."** Narcissa immediately attended her son, helping him on his feet face void with any emotions.

He straightened his robes before throwing his aunt a look.

**"When do we begin?"**

Narcissa blew a breath she did not know she was holding.

* * *

She is running out of options and time. She is desperate.

 **"No."** She shook off the thought and paced in her husband's study. It is so not pureblood- like. If the circumstance is any better she will laugh at herself because Purebloods aren't desperate.

_Desperate_

She did not think she will be in a situation where there is almost no way out. But it is her son she won't hesitate to do anything _even being desperate_. There is a way out. It's still not too late for Draco to redeem his soul one day. Narcissa already lost both her sisters and almost her husband because of the dark lord and her son won't be next.

**"Bellatrix, we're going somewhere."**

* * *

Astoria stood expectantly each day in front of their window where their owls perch, expecting any letters from Draco and sigh in disappointment when nothing came.

His family suffered a huge blow and became pariahs of the society when the head of the house was sent to Azkaban leaving Draco to take over his father's role. Some of the families cut off their ties to the Malfoys and her family is one of them to avoid being involved while some other dark and powerful families remained associated. Sure his friends are loyal to him but that is just out of respect and he doesn't need them, he needs a friend not allies.

 **"We are not leaving Hogwarts mother. If there is a safe place to be it is Hogwarts."** Her sister stood unfazed.

Their parents want to send them in Beauxbaton where they will continue their remaining years. It's been their argument for days now and Daphne hardly opposes.

**"You do not understand what is happening Daphne and how serious the threat is. England is not safe at the moment with you-know-who wiping off those mud—muggles. I can't bear to lose you two."**

Their mother was the one who is very adamant leaving country not wanting to be involved in the ongoing war.

 **"I agree with her mother. As long as Professor Dumbledore is alive no one can touch us in Hogwarts."** Astoria shoots her shot hoping it will convince their mother.

**"Yes and a Diggory boy died and the ministry chose to be blind."**

Daphne sighed. Astoria went to her mother and held both her hands.

**"How about this, we will owl you as soon as we feel there is a threat to our safety and you then pull us out as soon as possible."**

Astoria shared a knowing look until their mother sighed into resignation.

 **"Won't say anything?"** The lady Greengrass sought to her husband for help.

**"They are right, we should trust them."**

That concluded their argument. Daphne's face lit up and hummed her way to her room.

* * *

 **"Mind joining me in the study my dear?"** His father requested.

Astoria nodded and followed him to his study.

**"What is it Father?"**

His Father stood in front of the large window in his study his back was turned against her.

 **"Do you feel anything dear?"** Is his question

After their vacation last year, their parents became protective and cautious regarding to their health. The healer they met in France saw some traces of inheriting a curse from their mother's ancestor. Their mother was spared being the carrier however she and Daphne are not. There is a possibility that either of them will suffer of it one day.

The curse is still unknown and the healers are trying their best to trace it.

 **"Tell me about your occlumency. I will also have the talk with your sister someone saw her getting cozy with that Zabini boy.** "

Her father whirled to face her, there is that grimly expression at the same time worry.

 **"Getting better and shouldn't you be happy father? Daphne got herself big time rich and powerful Zabinis."** She said nonchalantly to her father but her father only sent her a warning look.

She followed her father's movement as he open one of the drawers of his desk.

**"Come here."**

Her eyes fell on the locket he is holding.

 **"I want you to keep it. It's from a… friend. No need to wear it, just keep it."** He placed it on her hands.

She has a lot of questions in mind about the matter but nothing came out from her mouth and found herself nodding to her father.

The 'talk' made her puzzled but she shook off the thoughts and headed the way to their glass house.

It became her cave, the serenity of the place made her focus as she meditates.

The Greengrass patriarch is a master at occlumency and Astoria practically begged him to teach her the skill before. It is one of the things she practices during summer. Last year she chose to spend her summer locking herself in her hotel room than to roam the beautiful France.

Her level in the skill is not perfect but enough to resist legilimens from intruding unlike others who can already create a faux mentality and resist imperius curses. Inspired by what the skill can do she was eager to develop her stage.

Draco entered her mind diverting her focus for a bit. She was saddened by the thought, all of her letters were unanswered even the one she sent on his birthday. No lavish celebration this year for that as his father was recently served a stint in Azkaban. She only wished he is doing well.

* * *

Draco rubs off the ugly mark on his left forearm hoping it will fade away but the surface of his pale skin only turned red. He partially blames his father for throwing their mercy at the hands of the dark lord, dragging them to hell.

It was horrible, Voldemort penetrating his mind and his walls were not enough to stop him. It exposed his vulnerability.

His mother, he can kill her without moving a muscle. The manor is hosting the meetings of death eaters. He's starting to hate the place as he could hear the pleadings of the people he torments and smell the essence of their bloods. His mother will be one of them if he refuses his orders not even Aunt Bellatrix can stop it. He could not afford to lose his mother, the first woman in his life to shower him love and attention.

Even Astoria is away the dark lord will find a way to reach her and use her against him. The moment Dumbledore dies, he will not be sure if Hogwarts will be safe for her.

He forgot his birthday because of the turn of events. If Astoria did not send a letter he could have totally forgotten it. This year no celebration was held and only Astoria bothered to send him greetings.

He stared at his mark. He is a death eater now and she is not worthy of his black soul, she deserves someone better. The only thing he could do for her is protect her from afar.

* * *

Something about the atmosphere changed. Astoria could not decipher what it is but the eerie of the surroundings is starting to get into her senses. The wizardry world felt gloomy and the air felt colder in the early of September.

She sensed Daphne approaching from behind but still managed to flinched when she tapped her shoulder.

**"You're a bit jumpy sis, are you okay?"**

She blew a breath before nodding to her sister.

**"Let's go, we have a train to catch."**

Today is the start of another school year and they will be going back to Hogwarts much to their mother's pleasure. The woman is still reluctant to let them go, knowing there is a dark wizard on the loose. She doesn't have the strength to argue anymore and leave Daphne to it. She is not feeling well and her body is aching ever since she woke up this morning.

**"You take care of yourselves. Don't forget to owl me."**

The Greengrass matriarch embraces her daughters for the last time and was teary eyed while sending them off.

Daphne settled in the compartment she usually occupied with her friends in Slytherin. Astoria is still moaning the pain she's feeling ruining her mood for any interaction. She left their compartment and trance to the very end compartment of the train not wanting to be disturbed as she sleeps what she felt.

It was already dark when she woke up and they arrived at Hogsmeade. The silence wind up that the students already depart the vessel. She scrambled to her feet and gathered her trunks in fear of walking to the castle.

Luckily there were some students still waiting in line and Astoria waited patiently along the line.

Something caught her attention and followed the incoming figure of Harry Potter covered with blood.

 **"I think I can take it from here. Thank you Tonks."** Harry nodded to the woman who seems to be an auror.

 **"Astoria…."** Harry acknowledged her.

She gave him a curt nod to return the courtesy. They fell in an awkward silence afterwards and she could sense he wants to say something.

**"I just wanted to…..apologize for what happened."**

Astoria stiffened and titled her head curious to what he is saying.

**"What are you apologizing for?"**

**"The cruciatus curse."**

Blood drained from her face and panic flooding her mind. No one knew about the incident except who witnessed it that night.

She held her composure before replying.

 **"You all well know that Slytherins do not accept apologies. We had a word Potter so there's no need to fuss."** She said dismissively dropping the topic.

**"Still you don't deserve that kind of punishment."**

Harry lowered his head and stare at his feet wanting to say something more. She could sense he is not done yet and he was just testing waters.

**"Cut the chase Potter and spit it."**

Harry held his gaze up. His mouth pressed into a thin line and eyes wary towards her.

 **"It's about the previous stipulation. What if I changed my mind?"** He said bluntly.

Astoria straightened her back her face turned blank. It's their deal last school year.

 **"You won't."** she replied in a flat tone.

The turn of events was unexpected last year and it slipped from her mind that the deal is still on the table.

 **"What did make you change your mind Potter?"** her calculating question.

She has questions in her mind too. There must be something going on about Draco that made Harry changed his mind and Astoria is quick to put it together. He couldn't be suspecting that Draco is a death eater?

 **"Are you under the impression that Draco is a death eater?"** She spoke sounding defensive for Draco.

The question made her shiver too and thoughts started swarming in her mind. What if Draco is really one? How will she take it? But he can't! He is an underage wizard and Voldemort is stupid for using him to his machinations.

Harry was silent. She knew the answer.

 **"I'll tell you what. He is not. Potter you still owe me. I suffered cruciatus."** She said with conviction.

The deal could be void since Umbridge already left Hogwarts but technically Potter still owes her because she kept her word.

**"I'm afraid I will not be in control of what will happen someday. And I will never forget what you had been through."**

Astoria crossed her arms on her chest to hide her tremble. She tried convincing herself that she still have the upperhand.

**"I just want to know why you think Malfoy is worthy of all of this?"**

The question struck her and her eyes flashed indignation towards him. She couldn't think of any response to that.

 **"None of your business"** She replied coldly.

But at the back of her mind she doesn't know the answer and started to ask the same question to herself. Her fondness towards Draco is becoming dangerous that she is risked something from herself. Is he really worth risking at the end? She knew the deal wasn't strong enough to guarantee someone's life but what she went through was enough to collect something from Harry.

**"Just think of it that you have debt in me and I'll come to collect it someday. Let's leave it like that."**

Harry did not say anything and that concluded their talk. She just rub off to his face that he cannot turn the tables, that she has the reins.

As for Draco, she will talk to him soon to answer the unanswered.

Their conversation made her preoccupied. Her steps faltered and she stopped at the entrance of the great hall to brush off the thoughts and survive the feast. Her eyes lingered towards the Slytherin table where Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing about something. She sighed and sat beside her sister.

 **"Where have you been?"** Daphne hissed.

 **"I was….."** She trailed off when the headmaster is already standing in front ready for his speech.

She glanced at Draco's direction one more time taking him in. He looks almost ill. His eyes got bags underneath, his cheeks were hollow emphasizing his cheekbones, his complexion is much paler and he's thinning. He looked like he'd been through hell.

* * *

Draco barely counted the days as it passes. He is becoming dreadful each day. The clock is ticking and he had task to accomplish for the unforgiving dark lord. The only thing he had done in part of the task was retrieving the vanishing cabinet wherein it took him neglecting his prefect duties and quidditch practices.

His mother was keen on sending him letters updating her of the unfiltered version of events in London. Most of the letters has post scriptum from his deranged aunt bugging him of his progress.

_Draco,_

_Son, how are you? Are you eating well? Pardon me for not sending some of your favorites the manor was busy as you know I am hosting…tea parties._

Draco snorted at the first paragraph. _Tea Parties,_ the reference would make Voldemort faint.

_I am fine, so do not worry yourself. If you need help and having trouble, don't hesitate to come to Severus he will gladly do so._ _I also visited your father yesterday_ _. Take care of yourself and owl me often the manor felt lonely without company._

_P.S Draco, do not neglect your… duties. Tell me your accomplishments and I will be fascinated to hear about it._

_With love,_

_Mother_

As soon as finished reading the letter he crumpled it and threw it in the fireplace and let the fire burn the parchment.

He is relived that his mother is fine he knows she can take care of herself but he can't help to worry. It annoys him that his aunt always nags him at the letters reminding him each time that he is on mission.

Bellatrix Lestrange is creative when it comes to pain and punishments, his occlumency trainings with her proves it. She is more terrible than the dark lord and rather wished a quick death instead of a slow and painful one from her hands. If Lord Voldemort is the surgeon, she is the butcher.

He would pity her aunt's child if she had one as she keeps interjecting _'I will gladly offer my child to the dark lord'_ whenever his mother coddle him.

He had to endure hours with Potty in one of his N. .S subjects not only his arch-nemesis but also his ultimate blood traitor red-head sidekick Weasel and his insufferable know-it-all ex- Granger, throwing them disdainful looks whenever he throw a glance towards their direction.

If not busy in the room of requirement he spent his time alone in the astronomy tower but in a rare occasion since he is avoiding a certain fourth year Slytherin. His attempt of avoiding her the whole month was successful. But Astoria's lack of regard to the situation did not guarantee him comfort, sooner or later she will confront him, no matter how hard it will be and no matter what words spit, it pains him to think of letting her go.


End file.
